My Little Tremors
by KiyonoMiona
Summary: My little Tremors, Ma-My little Tremors! Yep peoples, it's exactly what it looks like. Tremors, pony style! YaY! So, somethin' under the ground causes a sudden and unexpected departure from Perfection for our residents and co. An now they gotta figure out how to get back, to both their home AND their own bodies. Weeee -story with another friend- 2nd Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! My friend Helly an I got to talkin' 'bout Tremors an My Little Pony one day along with me an Citty's stories. An we decided to do a MLP/Tremors crossover. And thus, My Little Tremors was born!**

**An no laugh at my title. DX It makes sense at the end okay?**

**Sorry if this seems _really_ crappy compared to my other stories...I honestly have no excuse for it if it is...**

***DISCLAIMER* NEITHER ME NOR HELLY OWN TREMORS OR MY LITTLE PONY. THEY ARE OWNED BY STAMPEDE AN WHOEVER MADE MLP. I HAVE NO IDEA, HELLY'S THE MLP SIDE LOL.**

* * *

_**A Surprising Surprise**_

"JODI WE'RE HUNGRY!" Larry and Tyler hollered as they burst into the store, followed by Burt, Nancy, Harlow, Rosalita, Casey, and Roger.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Jodi asked frowning in annoyance.

"Give us real food," Tyler plopped down at a table.

"'Cause Burt would only give us MREs," Larry added next to him.

"Which we refused to eat."

"'Cause we didn't want to turn into giant mutant bugs."

Burt sighed heavily. "For the last time, they can't turn you into mutant _anythings_!"

"Well, they still taste nasty," Tyler said simply.

Nancy shook her head. "So do we have everything ready for the party?"

"Not quite," Jodi gestured to a pile of decorations on the counter. "Those still need to be put up and the cake is still in the oven for about 15 more minutes."

"Oh good, I guess that'll give the boys something do," Nancy looked pointedly at the two poor starving souls. "Burt, Harlow, Roger, you guys help too."

While the men busied themselves with the decorations the women cleaned up the dishes and put the finishing touches on the food.

"Ok," Casey looked around. "Cake will be done any minute now, guess that's it."

"And the banner," Rosalita added.

"Almost done," Tyler replied from his perch on the ladder where he was attaching the first corner of the 'Happy 73rd Birthday' banner to the ceiling.

"Wait a sec," Roger frowned. "Shouldn't one of us had gone to pick up Cletus earlier?"

"Oh Melvin's getting him," Larry told him.

"Melvin?" Nancy echoed everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, we ran into him earlier when we went to Bixby," Tyler explained. "Melvin was there and wanted suggest some new scheme thing or something. Not real sure what he was talkin' about but I said we would listen to his insanity if he picked up Cletus first. Gave him the directions and times so they should be here soon."

"Oh," Jodi blinked. "Well I guess I'll get out another plate."

"Might wanna make that two," Harlow said.

Before anyone could ask why Twitchell walked into the store. He looked around the store at the decorations in confusion.

"Who's birthday?"

No one answered. Cletus had been kept secret from the DOI agent to make sure his enemies couldn't find him but no one had thought to think of a cover story yet.

Twitchell raised his eyebrow at their frozen expressions. "You guys hidin' something from me?"

"Wha-No," Larry said trying to think of an excuse. "It's just….Burt's."

"Uncle's," Tyler added quickly as Twitchell started to frown and Burt glared at Larry for insinuating such a thing. They turned to the tour guide. "Burt's uncle's birthday. Cleveland Gummer. He turns 73 today and we're throwin' him a surprise party. We thought you were him, it startled us."

"Yeah," Nancy smiled. "Would you like to stay? We've got cake and I made my special casserole you love so much."

"Sounds good to me." His demeanor showed no suspicion and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are we sure we can get the cake done in time?" Rosalita asked.

"I told Melvin not to come in until the lights are off," Tyler replied. "He'll keep him occupied until-"

"THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THE TOWN!"

The entire store froze again as Cletus suddenly burst through the door much like he had the first time they met the crazy scientist. He paused when he saw the decorations and for a moment they all just stared at each other. The loud DING from the timer finally broke the silence.

"Is this…?" Cletus stared up at the birthday banner.

"Surprise!" the residents said a little weakly, surprised at his sudden appearance.

Melvin came hurrying in then, panting slightly. Tyler grumbled. "I told you to wait until the lights were off."

"Sorry, he was goin' on about something under the ground, he wouldn't listen," Melvin replied irritably.

"Somethin' under the ground?" Twitchell repeated. "You mean El Blanco?"

"Of course not!" Cletus frowned, his surprise gone. "Why-"

"What did you see, Clet- uh, Cleveland?" Nancy asked quickly.

Cletus gave the potter an odd look but made no comment on the name. "I'm not sure, but it's huge. And it's directly under us; I don't think we should be here."

Burt opened his mouth to say something but a loud roar coupled with the vibration of their wrist seismos cut him off. Twitchell muttered some threat under his breath as the local worm made his way under the town. They all waited but instead of passing by as he normally did, El Blanco started circling the middle of the town, grumbling and roaring as if he were upset.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Twitchell hissed quietly as they peered out the windows.

Burt made to speak once again and once again, he was interrupted. This time by a much louder and earth shaking rumble. It wasn't incredibly strong but enough to make everyone lose their balance, some of the merchandise fell off the shelves, and both Tyler and ladder ended up landing on top of Melvin who had the misfortune of being in their path of falling.

The shaking ended fairly quickly. Tyler and Melvin untangled themselves from the ladder while the others picked themselves up from where they had fallen.

"What the heck was that, an earthquake?" Nancy asked getting up gingerly. That fall had not done much for her old joints.

"I don't think so," Burt replied. "It didn't feel right for an earthquake."

"So what was it?" Melvin asked irritably. "El Blanco gone loco?"

"Uh, guys?" Casey's voice trembled slightly.

The others turned to see her and Rosalita standing next to the window and staring out in shock.

"You're gonna want to see this."

"See what?" Jodi asked as they joined the two women at the window. One glance and they understood what the shock was.

Right in the middle of the town was a large hole where the ground had literally fallen away into nothing. El Blanco was nowhere to be seen.

"What on earth?" Nancy breathed.

Burt headed out the door quickly, Tyler, Larry, and Cletus on his heals and the others following. They stood around the edge of the hole cautiously and peered down. The hole was deep and none of them could see the bottom.

Twitchell glared at the hole. "Did El Blanco cause this?"

"How could he?" Rosalita asked.

"He can't," Casey leaned over the edge of the hole a little, hanging onto Roger for support. "It's physically impossible for him to create a hole such as this; it's more like something from a fault line."

"But we don't have a fault line through here," Tyler protested. "Do we?"

Burt and Cletus shook their heads. "The nearest one is the Kane Spring fault on the other side of the mountains," the survivalist replied gesturing to the west.

"Then what caused this?" Nancy looked at the hole apprehensively.

No one could really answer that question echoing in all of their minds and they didn't really have a chance either. Just moments after Nancy spoke the ground shook again and the edge of the hole started falling in again.

"GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" Burt ordered over the rumbling.

They all ran but the ground fell faster than even Tyler could run. One by one they fell, disappearing into the deep darkness and watching the light above them fade away. Soon there was no one left and the shaking slowly left, leaving an empty town behind in complete silence.

* * *

**:O Le Gasp! Oh Noes, was ist happening? Haha, I love my last paragraph, totally more serious than anything else in the chapter. An poor Cletus, gettin' swallowed up by a giant hole on his 73rd birthday. But you get the title now right? Surprise party with an unexpected surprise?XD Ok, now, REVIEW! I mean it peeps, don't make me hunt you down, I got the free time to do so now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ain´t got a fancy title fer this one. Maybe someday lol. Anywho, here it is at long last, the second chapter to MLT. Sorry it took so long. Oh, an warning to any reviewers, I always reply to you guys but I won´t be able to fer awhile, our internet is shut off an I´m actually stealin´ the Library´s wi-fi. An I won´t be able to come every day. But I´ll be sure to get back to ya soon as our bill is payed, which sadly won´t be for another two weeks. Sorry, it´s a disadvantage to being in the working class ´stead a the middle class.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* NOT MINE NOR HELLY'S. CHARACTERS AN WORLDS BELONG TO S.S. WILSON AND LAUREN FAUST.**

* * *

_**Ch.2**_

"Twiiiiitchell. Twiiiiiiitcheeeell. Twiiiiiitch. Twitchy Twitchy. Hey. Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiitch."

Twitchell groaned as the annoying yet familiar voice penetrated his aching head. He grumbled as he felt someone poke his shoulder.

"Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch."

Sighing inwardly the agent forced his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of dirt three inches from his face. He stared at it for a moment before realizing he was draped over a log. Pushing himself up he looked up to see who was bugging him. And came face to face with a blue pony with stormy blue eyes and brown hair covered with a blue Area 51 ball cap.

"Ah!" Twitchell cried out in surprise and shot up. He ended up falling backwards into something wet, squishy, and vaguely mud-like.

"Whoa, calm down Twitch, it's just me," the pony chuckled.

Twitchell sat up and stared. The eyes, the ball cap, the hair, the face. It couldn't be….

"Tyler?"

The pony rolled its eyes. "Well who else would I be, Ronald Reagan?"

Twitchell shook his head. And then noticed he was sitting on four light gray hooves. Hooves that were attached to legs that were attached to a body. A pony body. _His_ pony body. What the heck was going on?

"You really gonna sit in that?" Tyler asked.

Twitchell got to his feet-er, hooves- and plodded out of the muck. "What's the big deal? It's just mud," he grumbled.

Tyler looked up at the sign above the "mud pile" that read, 'AppleJack's Manure Pile. Mother Natures' free fertilizer. Take what you need.'

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiight," Tyler took a few steps back as Twitchell joined him.

"So where are we?" Twitchell asked irritably. "And how the hell are we ponies?"

"Well," Tyler tipped his head in thought. "Larry and I ended up landing next to a small briar patch. He actually landed right on the edge. Got some needles in him so he stayed at the house with the ponies that lived there, one of them's a doctor. You and I are on the edge of the Apple family's apple farm, and I _think_ I saw a Burt-ish pony running from a pink pony a ways that way," he gestured with his tail. "But I'm not real sure and I found you before I could get over there anyway. And I have no idea where the others are."

Twitchell just stared at him.

"Oh, and I have no idea how we turned into ponies," he added.

"Well do you know how we got here?" Twitchell asked.

"Not a hundred percent sure but my best guess is that hole we fell through," Tyler replied. "It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"None of this makes sense," Twitchell muttered.

"You know what I mean," Tyler turned away and continued in his previous direction. "Let's just find the others."

Twitchell followed, examining the other a bit closer. He had two race flags crossing each other on both his flanks and when Twitchell glanced back at his own flanks he realized had something similar. Except his was an FBI badge.

Looking back at Tyler he suddenly realized something else.

"You have wings?"

"Huh?" Tyler glanced back at him and then his side. "Oh, yeah."

"Well why don't you fly then? We'd be able to spot the others a lot faster that way."

Tyler flapped his wings experimentally. "I guess."

"Come on," Twitchell led him to an outcropping of rocks. "Jump off from there and try to fly."

Tyler climbed up the rocks and stood at the edge uncertainly. Thankfully it wasn't that high so it wasn't like it was a suicide mission. He crouched down, took a deep breath, and then jumped off, flapping his wings.

It was way easier than Tyler thought it would be. In no time at all he was high above the clouds and Twitchell looked even smaller than an ant. He flew around in circles for awhile, getting used to it and looking for any of his friends. After a few minutes he landed again.

"Did you see anyone?" Twitchell asked.

"No. But I did see a town just over the next hill. We should be there in about five minutes."

"Great. Let's go."

Tyler led the way and they soon came to the town. There were ponies everywhere, selling, buying, putting on a show, or just wandering around.

"Hey," Twitchell nudged Tyler and pointed to a pink pony with pink frizzy hair standing next to what looked like a sweet shop. "Didn't you say you saw a pink pony earlier?"

Tyler approached the pony cautiously. "Excuse me?"

The pony turned to look at him, her eyes taking in him and Twitchell curiously.

"We were wondering if you'd seen a friend of ours-"

That was as far as the tour guide could get before the pink pony suddenly let out such a loud gasp that she literally flew four feet into the air and raced off in the opposite direction. The two stood there and stared after her.

"Well there's somethin' ya don't see every day," Tyler commented.

Twitchell grunted. "How 'bout we go get Larry first? Before he disappears or something. Knowing him."

Tyler rolled his eyes as Twitchell plodded off irritably. "Hey Twitch, Larry's the other way."

Twitchell switched directions without a word. Tyler grinned and hurried after him. As odd as this all was, there was just something comfortingly funny about Twitchell being a small, gray, bald pony.

* * *

"Ughhhh," Casey groaned as she crawled out of the stinky swamp she had landed in.

"Casey? That you?"

Casey turned around to see a brown pony with reddish brown hair coming out of the trees. She blinked. A talking pony? That knew her? Where on earth was she?

The pony came closer and she suddenly realized who she was looking at. "Roger?"

"One and only. Are you Ok?"

Casey nodded, glancing down at herself. The second surprise of the day when she found herself seeing the golden colored body of a pony.

"What the heck?"

"Yeah," Roger glanced at his own body. "It seems we transformed when we fell through that hole."

"How is that even possible?" Casey asked, taking in the matching helix tattoos on both her flanks.

"I have no idea," Roger shrugged. Casey looked back at him and noticed he also had two tattoos, only they were test tubes instead of DNA strands.

"I do," they both turned in surprise to see Cletus and Nancy walking up to them. They were also in pony form; Cletus was light gray with messy white hair and two mixing DNA strands on his flanks while Nancy was a light tan with braided yellow hair and had an aurora of rainbow colors on her flanks.

"You do?" Casey said in amazement.

"Well, I have an idea about the hole," Cletus corrected himself. "I wasn't sure at first but when the hole appeared and then fell inward I remembered. Something like that popped up next to the lab 40 years ago. Some people went missing."

"You think they came here?" Roger asked.

Cletus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well I think we should concentrate on our first problem for now," Nancy suggested. "We need to find the others."

Roger nodded. "I think a found a path that leads out of this swamp, we might be able to find a town or something from there."

"Lead the way," Casey said.

They walked for nearly an hour before they found anything remotely civilized. A small town with ponies, ponies, and more ponies.

"What on earth?" Nancy stared at the odd sight.

"Guess being a pony is the norm here," Cletus commented.

"Think the others might be here?" Casey asked.

"Maybe. Let's split up and ask, maybe somebody's seen them," Nancy said. "Meet back here in an hour."

* * *

**Okie dokie, that's all fer now. Next chapter'll be 'bout the others. Now Review! You know how much I love those!**


End file.
